The invention involves a tap water device for storing and heating tap water.
Tap water heating devices are known. A typical device consists of a tap water storage unit that stores the tap water. These devices are usually equipped with a coil-shaped heating element that uses flue gases to increase the temperature of the tap water. The heating elements ensure that at least part of the tap water in the tap water storage device remains at a relatively high temperature. When there is a need for hot water (for example to take a shower), it will use this relatively warm water. The tap water storage device contains a temperature profile of the stored tap water. The lower part of the storage device contains tap water at a relatively low temperature. Therefore the device features a temperature profile with relatively warm water at the top and relatively cold water at the bottom.
In a typical configuration, the tap water device is connected to a heat exchanger, which is connected to a Central Heating installation. This allows the energy in the storage tank to be used for heating areas, in particular for the use of low temperature heating.
In most typical devices, the heat exchanger uses warm water that has been heated by the heating elements. This heated water has a relatively high temperature of for example 60 degrees C/140 degrees F. The heating elements use relatively high-quality energy, which is especially intended to meet the need for hot water. As the water is relatively warm, the return water from the heat exchanger is also relatively warm. This relatively warm return water is stored in the lower part of the storage device, heating the relatively cold water. A disadvantage of this system is that the buffer of warm tap water is consumed by the heat exchanger. Another disadvantage that is typically found in these standard devices is that it takes a relatively long time to notice this reduction of the warm water buffer, which can lead to a situation in which these devices are unable to provide the requested amount of warm tap water. The heating elements are often unable to supply enough warm tap water.
The result is a lack of warm tap water, which has a serious impact on the comfort of the user.